The War
by BoyFlea
Summary: Good versus evil is it always so clear cut? Ginny & Draco unite for this dark adventure [but not by choice!]
1. The War

The War.

Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were in each others arms, locked in an embrace. Draco was cursing sweet nothings as Ginny raised a knee to his groin; Draco collapsed gasping. "Okay then, you can see the Vaults first!" whimpered Draco.

Ginny and Draco had been nominated by Hogwarts to act as ambassadors for the school on a trip to the Ministry of Magic. Ginny had written an extensive piece on the virtues of the Ministry, whilst most felt that Draco had gotten to go as his father was an important figure to the school. Ginny had been amazed that she had won the school competition to go, thinking that Hermione would win it easily. Hermione had thought so too and had been most upset when Ron had 'accidentally' set fire to her own entry on the morning of the deadline. Of course, Ron had been very apologetic, but Hermione had not spoken to Ginny ever since she had won - many had said 'in her place' which riled Ginny no end.

Albus Dumbledore was the Hogwarts representative here and he, Draco and Ginny had spent all morning exploring the ministry. Their guide for this part of the day was called Lord Cedric Godfrey. He was an amiable chap, but Albus had felt a little cheated at having only a retired Minister to show them around. Apparently, something had come up and so the senior ministers had to attend business. Still, Draco and Ginny would give their speeches to the assembled Ministry Wizards this evening and his chest swelled with pride.

That is until he saw Draco limping away from Ginny. He smiled despite the severity of the occasion, noting that although Ginny lacked Harry's sense of justice and honour, she was easily twice as spirited as Harry. Albus and Cedric exchanged glances.

"In my day, the Malfoy's were just as bad," winked Cedric.

"In my day, the girls were just as tough as well!" laughed Albus and the pair roared. Draco and Ginny stopped and eyed the elderly pair with suspicion.

"Well, as I was saying," resumed Cedric, "these are the Vaults of the Ministry. Within this vast maze of books and rooms lie the ledgers and minutes of history itself. A history that shaped this great nation. A history of great men and greater deeds. Put him down Ginny."

Ginny and Draco were acting like ten year olds, but something inside Ginny enjoyed it. Pure and simple rivalry. Like when she was growing up amongst her many brothers. Draco had to smile too when Ginny let go of his head - perhaps he would not whisper obscenities in her ear again today.

The four suddenly felt the floor rock with a dull and distant rumble.

"What was that?" cried Ginny, who had stumbled into Draco's arms.

Draco smiled evilly. "Aw diddums. Want me to protect you then?" Ginny pushed him away in disgust.

"I think we shall postpone our little tour for a moment," said Cedric, whispering something to Albus. "There is a small reading room up ahead. You three wait there a moment and I will go see what on earth is happening upstairs.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Albus.

Cedric paused and turned to Draco and Ginny. "What? And leave these two down here? Please Albus! I will only be a moment."

Albus glared at the mischievous pair as they took their seats quietly in the reading room.

Far above them, Percy Weasley was working hard on yet another dossier. The ministry had asked him to investigate alternative forms of public apparition as the portal method was expensive to maintain, what with muggles walking off with apparently harmless looking objects which were vital to the network.

He stared blankly at his cold cup of tea and realised his stomach was rumbling. He called out for his secretary over the crystal ball intercom, but for some reason, it was cloudy this morning. He reckoned that this was due to the Eastern Wizard Company currently refitting out the offices with I-Ching networks: all proper and modern, but Percy, like his father, was a tad more traditional and prized his mobile Crystal Ball.

Standing up, Percy stretched until he heard his joints click. With cup in hand, Percy ambled into his secretary's office. She sat smiling at him, lost in an eternal memo: a large charred hole steamed slightly from the centre of her chest. Percy staggered back, stunned. He felt vomit rising in his throat, but it passed as Percy had missed his last few meals, and after seeing Janine's corpse, was put off the next few meals as well.

"What the hell?" muttered Percy, teacup dripping in hand and sweat glistening on brow.

Along the corridor which lead deeper into the Ministry, Percy saw two other fried corpses. Far below, he could hear shouting and magical blasting. Percy retreated into his office and hid under his desk.

To be continued…

Why not try out FireSprite's website at "http/awards(dot)magicaltheory(dot)com/"

NB: this is the "Ginny" of old after some bizarre transfiguration spell. J

Disclaimer:

The characters and setting are all thanks to J. K. Rowling. I claim no ownership of these characters, though the events I put them through are all mine. Mwah hah ha.


	2. In the Wrong Place

In the Wrong Place....

Cornelius Fudge retreated behind his desk. He mopped his brow and ignored the two dead men in his office. Outside, his friend was calling for help as several SMS Officers stormed through the corridors. Hell had broken loose. A direct terrorist action had been taken by Voldemort's sympathisers and the Ministry was in turmoil. Outside the world of the muggles went on about its business, blinded to the murderous activities by magical spells and shields. 

Albus Dumbledore and his two charges, Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy sat and waited. Draco having no-one to impress was less boisterous than usual. Ginny had no Harry to be maudlin over so was quite chirpy, to the annoyance of Draco. Albus felt very old and tired watching the two bicker endlessly. 

"Well, we've been here for a while now and still Lord Godfrey's not returned. I will see myself what all the fuss is about. You two will stay here – your quarrels are giving me a headache! Promise me you will behave or I will punish you, make no doubts about that!" grumbled Albus. Draco and Ginny nodded and resented being treated like children – Draco was 15 now and Ginny 14. Surely Albus could trust them, they thought. Albus heard them moaning already as he shut the door behind him. The corridors were ornate yet empty. Distant voices and movements gave Albus some sense of direction and he set off.

Draco stared at Ginny as she sat reading a book to take her mind off of the boredom. Draco thought she was quite pretty in a certain, desperate sort of light. He was feeling lonely and isolated lately. Everyone was banging on about Harry Potter that he felt quite alienated. Even Goyle and Crabbe had hesitated in joining in Draco's rant against the Gryffindors that day Harry won the Triwizards trophy. 

A feeling of rage and impotence filled him and he slumped into his chair, sighing loudly. Ginny heard him and glanced at him. Draco did look miserable today, she thought.

"What's up Draco? Plotting more plots against Harry?" she joked. Draco groaned and stood up to go look for a book himself: he just wanted a break.

Albus reached the end of a series of corridors, a feeling of unease seeping through his entirety. Along the walls he had seen a couple of scorch marks. No-one was around and everything seemed deserted. Albus decided to go back and keep an eye on Ginny and Draco. As he turned, he saw Lord Godfrey stagger out of a nearby room, his body ablaze and thrashing around desperately.

"Ablutious!" screamed Albus and Lord Godfrey was doused in water immediately, extinguishing the flames. Albus gathered up the collapsing victim and lay him gently on the ground. Lord Godfrey was trying to speak, his face awash with blood, ash and blister. Raw muscle and bone was exposed around his charred body and Albus knew he could not be saved. Albus whispered a small prayer as Lord Godfrey died at his feet in convulsions of agony.

"Help! Is anybody here?" cried Albus. Beyond the scorched door through which his friend had come, Albus could hear voices. This seemed to be no accident he thought and Albus cast a silent spell on the ground outside the doorway. He then retreated quietly back along the corridor towards where he had left Ginny and Draco.

The door creaked inwards slightly. Albus watched it intently as he padded backwards down the corridor. Suddenly the door disappeared in a shower of splinters and flame, sticking firmly to the floor outside where Albus had cast a StickyFoot spell. Albus turned and ran: whatever was coming through that door needed more that a few simple trap spells to stop! He needed time to think.

"So, what's up with you then Draccy baby? Missing your boyfriends Goyle and Crabbe?" hissed Ginny back in the library. 

"Shut up will you, you pleb."

"Malfoy mummy's boy!"

"Weasley snipe!"

Ginny paused, trying to think of a good comeback, but they were already getting pretty desperate to use 'mummy's boy' and 'snipe.' Anyway it was not as much fun when no one else was around, she thought. The pair did not notice three shadowy figures fan out at the back of the library, closing in on them. She tried to slap him, but Draco held her forearms tightly, pulling her close to him brutishly. 

"Get off me!" whined Ginny.

"Beg me!" hissed Draco. Two of the shadows squatted down nearby, the third went around behind the fighting pair.

"Get off me! You're hurting me!" wailed Ginny, tired of this fighting and worried about that look in Draco's eyes.

"Oh no girl. You'll do as I say…" 

A shadow unfurled and a black clad wizard yelled out to the pair "Put the girl down and back away!" Draco and Ginny whirled around. Two other wizards emerged and instinctively Ginny and Draco clung closer to each other.

"I repeat, put the girl down immediately! You will not be warned again!" said the first wizard slowly.

Draco was frozen in terror. Ginny cried "No!" and turned to run to cover. Draco foolishly let one hand cling to Ginny and the trio of wizards unleashed a volley of light into Draco, felling him instantly. Ginny collapsed in terror, screaming hysterically.

To be continued… 

[no cheering that Draco might be dead, okay?J ]

Why not try out ***~*Ginny*~***'s new website at [http://blazingquills.tripod.com/][1]

Check out **Bythra**'s new experiment too! It really is quite different! – he needs those votes for his story to work [go Neville!] so get them in soon.

Buy "Regeneration" by Divine Comedy" as I'm in bother with them too now. [but that's another story]

Big hugs as always. Cheers to the few, thanks to the many. 

Disclaimer: 

The characters and setting are all thanks to J. K. Rowling. I claim no ownership of these characters, though the events I put them through are all mine. Mwah hah ha.

   [1]: http://blazingquills.tripod.com/



	3. Bloodshed

Bloodshed.

Ginny crawled to the stricken body of Draco and wept in shock. The three black-clad wizards closed in and on squatted down next to Ginny, pulling back his hood to reveal his face. He smiled and put his arms around "There now love, you're safe with us. Come on."

"But he wasn't trying to hurt me," sobbed Ginny, flooding with indignation and anger.

"Oh, right. Well, he'll be okay. We've only put him to sleep for a bit," he added. The other two wizards began whispering and one checked Draco's pulse.

"He will be fine," whispered the cold voice from under his hood.

Ginny got up with help from the hoodless wizard and was still shaking.

"I'm Aleck, this is Reece and Tanguy. We're from SMS and we're here to make sure everyone is evacuated from the building safely." 

"Why?" asked Ginny numbly as she watch Draco being picked up by the silent and larger SMS wizard indicated as being Tanguy.

"There's bad people in the building. We are here to make sure people like you and your boyfriend -"

"Hey! No way is that idiot my boyfriend!"

"Sorry love. Who are you two by the way?"

"I'm Ginny Weasley and that little boy is Draco Malfoy-" 

Tanguy butted in "A Malfoy eh? This is news, yes?"

Alecks smiled but Ginny continued "Yes. We and Professor Dumbledore are here from Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore? And where is Mr. Dumbledore love?" asked Alecks.

"Well, 'Professor' Dumbledore just left us to go check on what happened to our guide. What is happening?"

"Some bad men are trying to take over the building. Were here to find any potential hostages and apparate them out. Reece has just prepared a spell to get you two out so we can carry on our search." Ginny turned to watch Reece, who was finishing drawing a small circle around where Tanguy was laying Draco.

"You had better get in too love. We've got to be quick and keep on moving." Ginny nodded dumbly and stepped into the circle to sit next too Draco. Her hand held Draco's for comfort as Reece began mumbling a complicated spell.

"What about Professor Dumbledore?" asked Ginny as small twinkling lights began to shimmer around the circle.

Alecks smiled back. "Don't worry love, he's next on our list. I promise."

"Alecks!" called Tanguy, now by the door that Dumbledore had come through. "I hear feet! Hurry!"

Reece seemed to speed up his recital as Alecks joined Tanguy by the door. Ginny heard Draco moan softly and she cradled his head on her lap as the circle of lights began to rise in shimmering bands around the pair.

Ginny could not see much beyond this spinning miasma of magic but she froze as she heard the door splinter and what sounded like Tanguy scream out something in French. Suddenly, outside the circle the air was buzzing with chanting and the whistling and screaming of spells. She heard screams and footsteps. The wall of magic around her began to vibrate and pale, turning a bloody red as a scream gurgled nearby.

Ginny began to shake uncontrollably and clung onto Draco. Her eyes tried to focus through the spinning magic to see what was happening. She could just make out the shadowy outlines of many robed figures and Reece facing them, outlined somehow by a bright blue field. Then Reece was gone in a sickening cloud of red mist which made Ginny sick. To her shame, she felt a hot flood of urine soak her thighs as cold terror gripped her as hard as she gripped Draco.

Ginny wailed as the spell began to wane and die around her. A black leather clad hand tried to reach into the circle and grab her, but she was already crawling to the far side dragging Draco. Draco moaned as Ginny noted the many sets of glowing red eyes gathering outside the circle. 

"Not like this," mumbled Ginny hopelessly as the shadows closed in around them.

To be continued

Disclaimer: 

The characters and setting are all thanks to J. K. Rowling. I claim no ownership of these characters, though the events I put them through are all mine. Mwah hah ha.


	4. Getting Out

Getting Out.

"Wake up Draco, please wake up..." she sobbed. Draco groaned and Ginny slapped his face. Draco sat up and felt a hand grabbing his hair. He screamed and tugged away from the assailant and he and Ginny scrabbled to their feet and ran out of the circle into the smoky light of the burning library.

Draco and Ginny span and saw at least a dozen pairs of red eyes watching them back away from the far side of the room. One screeched and the air was hot with fire. Draco saw a ball of fire heading for Ginny's tear-soaked face and he shouldered her aside and behind a nearby bookshelf.

Ginny stumbled at Draco's feet and Draco grabbed her forearm roughly and dragged her along the aisle and deeper into the labyrinth of books. Behind them the screeching multiplied and fire began to rain down around the fleeing pair as shelf after shelf disintegrated in blistering balls of light. The hot choking ash cascaded around them, turning their mouths and nostrils black with soot and their eyes red with tears.

Percy Weasley was still crouched in a ball under his desk in his office high in the Ministry building. He heard his door open with a sharp bang. Footsteps staggered to his desk and he heard a heavy, rasping breath gasp and slobber a few feet above his head. Percy instinctively felt in his pockets for his wand and cursed himself for making a noise: the breathing above paused. Footsteps came around the side of the desk slowly and heavily.

Percy kept his eyes shut and screamed as he exploded from beneath his desk and on upwards into the prowler. Percy succeeded in cannoning the shadowy figure into the recesses of the apartment and feeling almost weightless with fear, he leapt onto his desk and turned to make for the door. He reached the door but froze when he heard the prowler cough out "Percy!" 

Percy stopped and looked at the figure sprawled across the two pot plants and wastepaper basket in the corner. It was his father, Arthur Weasley. Arthur looked back and the pair laughed, letting their nervousness flood out of them. Percy helped his father up and they hugged. 

"Right you, let's get out of here!" said Arthur. 

"How dad?" whined Percy.

"Oh flipping heck son. Use your noggin!" smiled Arthur and began to chalk out an apparation circle on the floor.

"But dad, we cannot apparate into or out of the Ministry offices! A lot of institutions have defences and such which-"

"Unless revoked, you fool. Article 16, 1982 Emergency Charter? You know the one. That big fire in Scotland Yard in '81 brought that about."

"What big fire?" asked Percy, helping his dad move his desk and joining in the spell preparations.

"Oh, well, never officially declared of course. National interests and all that. Point is, in case of a real emergency, defences like the ones used against internal apparition are dropped."

"Why dad?"

"Eighteen people died in that fire. Not the first to do so either. The procedures are there for security, but in some cases, they can get in the way and cost lives."

"Oh, so what's the emergency? Why is my secretary dead?" Percy paled at the memory of seeing her dead in the outer office.

Arthur felt silent as he took a few moments to mutter the last of the incantations over the circle. Percy checked he still had his wand and looked over their handiwork as his father sorted out the portal. Eventually, Arthur said "Voldemort supporters have taken the Ministry. SMS are out in force, but we've been told to get out. I stayed behind to come find you. I've found you, thank heavens, and now we are leaving."

"But dropping the defences to get us out? Wouldn't that leave us exposed to even more attack?"

Arthur stopped and turned to his son, pulling him firmly into the circle. As the lights of the portal began to rise up and surround them he said solemnly "The defences were dropped to allow Voldemort's people in the first place."

"But dad! To drop the defences -"

"I know. Someone at the top's playing on Voldemort's team."

Percy hugged his father as the light surrounded them. Then panic filled him. "Dad! Ginny's here today!"

"What? I thought that was next week -"

"No dad! It's..." 

The light absorbed them utterly. Everything was light. It seemed a long time later when the light subsided, but in reality, it was less than a millisecond: the effect was called 'time-stuck' as no one could remember the long and complex technical synopsis, which included words like 'causality osmosis via event paradox'. Percy knew he was half-way through speaking but his mind was free to act, even though his body and that of his father's seemed frozen. And by the time Percy realised he could think whilst being frozen in time, despite the fact that time could not be measured in this state, the apparation was over and Percy and Arthur appeared in a back alley two streets from the Ministry building where occasionally staff went to reach a really good sandwich shop on its corner some sunny lunchtimes. 'Time-stuck' was how it was described and no-one would spend much breath trying to explain the sensation for fear of having nightmares about it, so it remained a side-effect best forgotten about.

"...today." stuttered Percy.

The alleyway was crowded with SMS officers and some Ministry staff being led away. Two large male SMS Officers came ambling over to the Weasleys immediately.

"Come with us, please gentlemen," demanded the senior of the pair.

"Sorry, but I must go back," stated Arthur, trembling and looking pale.

"No dad," urged Percy.

Arthur tried to run back to the Ministry offices, but was easily caught by the two men.

"Get off me! My daughter's in there!" The two burly SMS officers ignored Arthur's pleas and physically dragged him to safety.

Percy ran alongside him shouting "Dad! Dad! It's Okay! Dumbledore's with them! You know he'll protect them, no matter what!"

Arthur went silent and stopped resisting the SMS officers as they were taken to safety.

Albus Dumbledore could hear the screaming from directly above him. He could hear Ginny and Draco screaming nearby and tears flooded his eyes. He wished he could help them and tried once more to move, but the pain in his stomach pinned him to the corridor wall. Looking down at the crimson wound in his own body, Dumbledore winced in pain and regret. Blood was spreading out around him in a crimson puddle, every inch it expanded seemed to him a measure of his own time left.

Albus blearily looked across the corridor at the headless pair of corpses opposite. He had resorted to the sort of magic he had not used for so long and wished he had never had to use in the first place. He remembered the investigations and journeys of his youth, exploring and exposing the cadres and covens of the many dark factions opposed to the Ministry and it's ideals.

His counter spells had worked well and his death spells had been short and the victims would have not felt any pain. Albus cursed his own stupidity for he was dying of a sword-wound to the stomach. 

"Swords!" he muttered. "These so-called wizards are barbarians! In my day, a wizard needed only his wits and a wand to survive. Weapons are for the weak and stupid!" His rant over, exhaustion started to make him drowsy. He glared at the simple bloody sword at his side. "Not even a magical one," he concluded.

Albus knew he must keep focussed and stay awake, so began chanting a mantra to help imbue a meditative state. In his heart, he knew this would only prolong his life a scant few hours at most, but old Albus was not ready to give up his life just yet.

To be continued...

Disclaimer: 

The characters and setting are all thanks to J. K. Rowling. I claim no ownership of these characters, though the events I put them through are all mine. Mwah hah ha.


	5. Kiss Me Quick?

Kiss Me Quick?

Ginny and Draco had made it out of the library intact. Exhausted, the pair collapsed into a store cupboard and hid amongst the buckets and brooms there.

As they caught their breath, Draco sniffed the air. "Urr. You smell really bad."

In the dim light, Draco regretted opening his mouth as Ginny collapsed into a ball and hid her face from him. "Hey, look, I'm sorry," said Draco, standing over her awkwardly.

Ginny began to ball her fists until her nails dug into her palms, drawing rivulets of blood. Draco swooped down on her and hugged her. He wrapped his arms completely around her to stop her shaking and eventually Ginny relaxed her hands and snuggled into Draco's arms.

"Hey, come on Weasley. This isn't how Ron would act is it?" snapped Draco.

Ginny mumbled something into Draco's armpit. 

"What was that Weasley?" smiled Draco.

Ginny pushed him away and she looked up pathetically at him. "I said, 'Ron would have knocked you out by now', you poo-head."

Draco and Ginny smiled. "Poo-head?" laughed Draco. "I really think we've reached the end of name-calling, right Ginny?"

Ginny smiled, but looked away. Draco tried to hug her, but she pushed him away. "I'm... I couldn't help it. I was scared, okay?" muttered Ginny.

Draco at first did not understand but as he coaxed her back into his arms. As he drew her close he realised that her legs were wet and that Ginny was ashamed at herself.

"It's no big deal. Hey, we're alive, and that's all that matters, okay?"

Ginny sniffed and wiped her eyes dry. To her amazement, Draco flourished a clean white handkerchief for her and she smiled.

"Oh, mummy does worry so. She is always insisting I carry one of these things," apologised Draco. Ginny laughed nervously.

"Thankyou Draco."

"You're still smelly though Ginny," he added and earned a playful punch in the arm from her.

Draco helped clear the soot and tears from Ginny's face and within moments, the outside world was forgotten. Ginny closed her eyes and pretended that she were a baby again, being pampered by her mummy. Draco was lost, thinking how beautiful and fragile Ginny looked. When Draco finished, he asked "Are you feeling better now?"

Ginny nodded but she clung to Draco in the next instant, lost in heavy sobs. Draco patted her and cuddled her. He wiped his hands on the handkerchief and began to run his fingers through her hair until Ginny had settled down to snuffling on his chest. Outside, distant explosions and screams resumed and the pair seemed to snap out of their trance.

"Okay Draco, what now?" said Ginny hoarsely, stealing Draco's handkerchief to wipe her eyes dry.

"Well..."

"And I don't mean for you to get into my knickers mister. Come on, we had better get out of here, 'Draccy'" smiled Ginny, colour returning to her cheeks.

Draco reeled slightly from Ginny's change in tone, but smiled nonetheless. "Well, I wouldn't want to get in your knickers anyway. You wet them like a baby remember?"

"Oh shut up," snapped Ginny. Draco noted that Ginny seemed her old self again and smiled as the pair helped each other up. Draco peeked around the door and realised that the corridor outside was filling with smoke. 

"We've got to move Ginny. Are you ready?" he asked firmly.

"Can't...Can't we stay here?" whispered Ginny, suddenly quiet again.

"Well, you're wetter than I am so you'd last a bit longer, but I don't fancy getting burnt alive. Okay? We'll head up and out of the first window we find. Someone is bound to spot us, right?" said Draco. Ginny did not trust Draco much and liked him even less, but what else could she do but follow his plan? Draco opened the door and edged outside. Returning within a few seconds he nodded to Ginny. 

"Come on, there's no-one down here. Use my handkerchief over your mouth though, it's quite smoky. Okay?" Ginny nodded and the pair slipped out into the corridor and headed away from the library area.

From the library door, two red eyes watched them flee.

To be continued...

Disclaimer: 

The characters and setting are all thanks to J. K. Rowling. I claim no ownership of these characters, though the events I put them through are all mine. Mwah hah ha.


	6. Enemy Sighted

Enemy Sighted.

The thick black smoke and glowing red fires lit the hellish scene. Decapitated bodies cinder crisp tripped and tore at their legs. The stumbling pair wound their way blindly through the maze of rooms and chambers, always hearing voices yet never seeing anything alive.

"This place is mad!" cried Draco.

"Let's get out then, idiot!" shouted Ginny. Draco was happy to hear Ginny's anger again, for earlier it looked like she had gone insane. He was not feeling much better himself and his stomach felt wretched, occasionally he had privately paused in the shadows to gag and be slightly sick. However, his spirits were good and he felt happy that Ginny was trusting him more and more.

A cloaked figure with blazing red eyes was stalking their progress with interest. Once or twice it had had a clear shot at killing Ginny, but Draco had gotten in the way. 

Cornelius Fudge was finally ready to get out. All other ministers had left.

"Okay sergeant. Withdraw your men and unleash D-Mob." Sergeant Wilkins snapped a salute and barked the orders to his men. The pair left the building, flanked by SMS soldiers.

Rexil watched Cornelius Fudge and his SMS men reach their vehicles and waited until he was sure no friendlies were in the building. Nodding his head to Sergeant Wilkins, he turned to D-Mob. A joke name for an unfunny bunch. Rexil silently surveyed his squad of eight Dementors, naked beneath their painted robes, painted head to toe in glowing wards and protective sigils. Rexil was scarred and painted likewise. He retained his clothing and had a powerful silver encrusted staff. 

As D-Mob bounded like wild animals into the Ministry building, Rexil found himself begin to change. Being so close to these beasts would always affect those in the role in the long term. Rexil had once been a happy and strong SMS officer. Now he was a gaunt, ghoul-like creature whose dreams were always nightmares and whose memories of personal life had eroded away, leaving only pain. 

The squad fanned out and split into three equal teams. In his head, the chittering language of the Dementors flowed, filling his senses and flooding his adrenaline levels until he was as fast and as strong as any Dementor. The Dementors fed on emotion, but recognised tactics and valued respect. Rexil had proved himself to them and they had reciprocated by treating him as equal. They fed on souls and, in a little known ceremony, could transfer parts of souls into each other for regenerative and progressive purposes. When Rexil ran with D-Mob, he had sacrificed so much personally, but had now the knowledge of a hundred souls, the stamina of wild animals, the ruthlessness of convicted killers, the wisdom of long dead wizards. 

Their eyes saw through the fog. They swooped without mercy on the terrorists and tore them limb from limb. They covered an entire floor in mere minutes and they never took hostages. D-Mob entered the building and would not leave until everyone inside was killed to protect the Ministry.

Cornelius Fudge watched them go with a heavy heart as his chauffeur drove him away. Not since the riots of '72 had the Ministry needed to call in D-Mob. Well, not in England anyway. There was blood on everyone's hands today. An investigation had begun to see who had opened up the defences to allow the terrorists into the Ministry. Two key figures, Lord Ames and Lord Gordon, had disappeared shortly before the attempted coup. Both were been desperately sought after. Cornelius prayed they were not still in the building: D-Mob did not take prisoners and it would be useful to have a survivor to interrogate.

Ginny spotted the window first. She yelped with happiness and raced off ahead up yet another flight of stairs.

"Hang on Ginny!" gasped Draco, trying to keep up. Draco had now been sick a couple of times, partly due to exhaustion, partly due to the things he had seen. Ginny was secretly happy about this deep down, for she knew Draco would not pester her anymore about wetting herself.

"Come on smelly breath!" she laughed as a wave of relief flooded through her.

Making it to the window, she realised that they were both quite high up now, but could see people down below. The window was actually a pair of glazed doors opening onto a balcony, but it was locked.

"Damn! No! Draco! I need help with this!" squealed Ginny, suddenly feeling claustrophobic. She rattled the handle but it was hopeless. So she grabbed a nearby chair and smashed it into the window, but a faint blue magical aura appeared and the chair bounced back and the force took it from her hand. The chair smashed into the wall opposite with an almighty crash.

Ginny suddenly realised that everything was terrifyingly quiet.

"Draco?" she whispered.

The silence began to cause voices in her head. The shadows began to crawl, as if alive. The smoke began to take on the shape of monsters and every footstep she took seemed deafening. Tears warmed her cheeks as slowly she edged her way across the landing to the top of the stairs.

"Draco?" The pit of stench and blackness that was the stairwell below seemed fathomless.

"D-Draco?" Ginny neared the top step and clung tightly to the handrail. There was movement. A dim silhouette lumbered through the smoke below.

Ginny began to back away. 'Was Draco messing around?' she thought.

Then two glowing red eyes opened up, fixing Ginny with a deathly stare. Ginny felt her legs become numb. The creature below raised a hand through the thick black smoke and suddenly a ball of raging fire appeared in its raised hand. Ginny ducked as a ball of spitting fire shot over her head and smashed through the window, sending glass and wood splintering everywhere.

Ginny shook her head as she sat up, having been thrown by the blast. It felt like her head was underwater and her ears were blocked. Pain throbbed through her body as she noticed a shard of glass about three inches long protruding from her right thigh and two large wooden splinters had stuck into her exposed right forearm. The glass fragment had not gone deep though, thanks to her robe, so she plucked it out with ease. Then she delicately plucked out the wooden splinters and stood up woozily. Everything was like a dream. Her hearing had gone all funny, and she stuck a finger in her right ear to loosen the wax. As she pulled out her finger, she realised it had blood on it. Her left ear was fine though. As she stood up, her health check completed, only then did she remember those eyes.

Heart-pounding and head-spinning, she ambled through the broken glass and stepped out onto the balcony, half of which had disappeared in the blast. She could see into the balcony below, which was full of rubble. Ginny realised that she was about four floors up, with thick black smoke billowing out of the lower floors. As she was wondering how this was possible, she realised someone was moving behind her. Without looking back, she lowered herself over the broken balcony and dropped painfully onto the balcony below. As she lay there in the rubble, she hear footsteps above, snapping the glass shards and showering brick-dust into her eyes. She winced as the bruises on her complained of the fall, but Ginny remained motionless and blinked her eyes clear.

A second set of footsteps joined those above before they departed in silence. Ginny then passed out through sheer nervous exhaustion.

To be continued...

Disclaimer: 

The characters and setting are all thanks to J. K. Rowling. I claim no ownership of these characters, though the events I put them through are all mine. Mwah hah ha.


	7. Mourning

Mourning.

Ginny awoke painfully on the bed of rubble. A gentle rain had started to fall and she rolled over and almost had a heart-attack: her head had nodded over the edge of the broken balcony and looked down to the ground far below. Muggles down there were milling about, minding their own business. She screamed down to them, but they did not respond. Ginny felt angry. They were only three floors below her, but they did not even glance up. Black smoke billowed from below and Ginny realised she had to escape.

Staggering to her feet, she realised how injured she was. A cut in her thigh and two in her arms, bruises up her back, on her bottom and back of her legs. She was deaf in her right ear and her eyes and nostrils stung from smoke. Her chest felt awful and she kept coughing up black, sooty phlegm. But she was alive. Then she remembered Draco and collapsed again. Tears flooded her face and she shook. Rage and disbelief flooded her, but she vowed not to let it conquer her. Resolute once more, she wiped her eyes and prised open the damaged balcony doors and into the Ministry once more.

Far below, the Ministry seemed perfectly fine to the muggles outside. The powerful spell around it gave it an aura of respectability, though they did complain about the extra military traffic during the early afternoon in London. And that it was raining again.

Rexil and D-Mob had secured the Ground floor without incident. Civilian fatalities had been horrendous inside, but they had not been the cause nor had they yet to find the culprits. One team had been dispatched to the basement floors whilst the others went further upstairs. Rexil found the smoke quite choking, but realised that SMS wizards were dousing the flames remotely to save their precious building. He sneered at this, realising where their true priorities lie.

Ginny staggered along the corridor and realised the smoke was clearing. The walls were soaked and up ahead she noted a large globule of water floating along the corridor. It was approximately six feet across and was homing in on a small fire at the far end. She cheered as the fire was doused and realised that help was on it's way. As she stepped over a charred corpse she froze. Ahead of her slumped against a wall was Dumbledore. He looked dead. Ginny approached slowly fearing the worst but was delighted to find that he was still breathing.

"Professor Dumbledore? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" whispered Ginny running her fingers through his silvery hair. He drowsily came too and looked up into her eyes. 

"Ginny. Oh thank heavens you're okay," he sighed.

"I'm fine. Now we've got to get you out of here, sir."

Albus winced. "I cannot leave Ginny. I am hurt. You would be better off getting out of here." Ginny noticed that the water had washed away a lot of Dumbledore's blood, but it was seeping back across the floor now. Tears flooded her eyes.

"No! I'm not losing you too, sir. Tell me how we can sort you out." Ginny looked for her wand but it was nowhere to be found. Albus stared at her and nodded.

"Okay Ginny. Here, you can borrow my wand." Albus smiled as Ginny gingerly took it from him.

"Right. I have been stabbed. No vital organs have been hit, but a major artery has been severed. You must fix it. So you must repeat what I say, exactly."

Ginny nodded, but her partial deafness made it hard to understand totally. After a few moments carefully repeating his words his bleeding had stopped. 

"Thankyou Ginny, but the spells cannot give me back my lost blood. I need rest. Help me into that small records room there and I'll be safe whilst I recuperate. You should stay too. You look like you need the rest."

Ginny wordlessly helped him into the room, grappling him with both hands and dragging him helplessly into the room. He was snoring when she finally laid him out in the narrow aisle between the rows of paperwork. She used a pile of papers for a pillow and hugged him. His wand was still in the corridor so reluctantly stood up and wearily snuck out of the room again.

As Ginny retrieved the wand she noticed six dark robed silhouettes marching towards her, red eyes blazing. She floundered and wanted to run yet feared the group might find the snoring Dumbledore. How she wished she had shut the door behind her now. Realising that she could not retreat Ginny yelled at them, ensuring she had their attention. As soon as they turned towards her she ran the opposite way as fast as she could. The many footsteps closed in behind her as she descended once more into the smoke-filled ruins of the lower floors.

Ginny ran blindly down the stairs and through many ghastly rooms. She was soaked by a floating water-spell and tripped over many bodies before she dared to look back. Exhausted as she was Ginny realised she must push on or die at their hands. Behind her the cloaked figures closed in. 

It was then that Ginny's right leg disappeared through a weakened part of the flooring. Blood oozed from the gash in her thigh and she was stuck fast. Resigned silently to her fate Ginny waited as the robed figures surrounded her.

One of the hooded figures raised a blazing hand to kill Ginny. She collapsed in a tearful fright as the four wizards bore down on her.

To be continued... perhaps…

Disclaimer: 

The characters and setting are all thanks to J. K. Rowling. I claim no ownership of these characters, though the events I put them through are all mine. Mwah hah ha.


	8. Enemy Revelaed

Enemy Revealed.

"Stop!" screamed Draco's voice from behind them. The wizards hesitated and Ginny squealed in relief as she looked up. The wizards parted before her and she saw Draco. Ginny was so relieved but froze once more upon seeing his eyes blazing a fiery red.

"I want this one alive," he bellowed. The four wizards looked at each other.

"Draco! What have they done to you? What's going on?" pleaded Ginny. The four wizards muttered amongst themselves as Draco helped Ginny free of her hole. Draco laid Ginny on the floor and cast a healing spell at her gashed leg.

"Draco? What's going on?" she begged.

"There Ginny. All better. Come on." Ginny realised Draco would not elaborate and remained silent as she was aided to her feet. The four wizards barred their progress. The larger one stepped forward.

"We haven't got time for this, boy. One of the teams have been sent in to kick us out. We cannot afford baggage. Leave her."

"But they will kill her too?"

"Perhaps. But they would definitely kill us. Come on."

Draco seemed to be drawn between saving himself or Ginny, and to Ginny's relief he turned to Ginny and smiled. "Okay, then you go and I'll help this damsel in distress alone then shall I?"

Ginny felt her heart warm to Draco immediately but this feeling was crushed when on of the wizards stepped forward and grabbed Draco, spinning him around.

"Don't be a damn fool! The Malfoys of this world outrank the Weasleys, remember?"

"I know that. But think how in debt she and her pig family will be if I save her? All support for the cause remember?"

The wizards hesitated. One turned to the empty corridor behind them all and asked in a deep feminine voice "Do we have time for this?" 

She waited momentarily before nodding to the others. Draco sighed and helped Ginny up.

Angry with him, Ginny would not look at Draco as they limped along. 

"Come on Malfoy. Drop her if she's weighing you down," sneered a cloaked figure nearby.

"Remember who my father is," spat Malfoy.

"We did. That's why you're still alive, boy," At this remark, the others laughed and Draco went red. 

As the figures walked along, Draco kept trying to help Ginny walk, but she refused. She was thinking of poor Dumbledore upstairs. Draco's eyes burned a fiery red and he looked around nervously as they walked along.

Rexil and his two Dementor partners froze. There were voices above them. Rexil muttered until his staff glowed a brilliant blue. Electricity began to spark across the air. D-Mob heard his message and returned to Rexil's side.

Draco, the four wizards and Ginny wound their way back down into the smoke. Ginny had to be guided by Draco, who seemed to have acquired excellent vision. The wizards seemed to be talking not to each other, but whispering to unseen entities around them.

"Who are they talking to?" she asked Draco shyly. He smirked.

"We are surrounded by friendly faces. You may have noticed my eyes? Well, it's only a spell to allow me to talk to friendly ghosts all around – you've worked for the Ministry?"

"what? Oh, when I used those crystal balls to look for Penny."

Draco seemed to go a little quiet at this, but rallied. "Yes, then. Well, this is what it is like on the receiving end. In the field, so to speak. We have friends watching us from afar."

Ginny was pleasantly surprise to see the pain of mentioning Penny on Draco's face. Penny had been Ginny's best friend and had fallen for Draco. But after he had hit her, she had run away. No-one had ever seen her since. Ginny still hoped but after all these months it looked unlikely she would ever see her friend again. And Draco knew in his heart he was to blame.

"Oh. Who's 'we' than?" said Ginny, her thoughts returning to the subject. Draco shut up as they descended deeper.

Rexil and his eight Dementors had spread out throughout the first floor. Their demonic minds were primed with deadly spells as they watched as the first of the four black wizards descending the charred staircase.

To be continued...

Disclaimer: 

The characters and setting are all thanks to J. K. Rowling. I claim no ownership of these characters, though the events I put them through are all mine. Mwah hah ha.


	9. Death and Persecution

Death and Persecution.

The large black wizard disappeared in a warm red spray. The three wizards behind him dived into cover as Ginny and Draco froze in their tracks.

Up the stairwell bounded four Dementors. Their fangs drooling. Their eyes blazing a brilliant white.

Two of the wizards turned and fled as the slowest was caught and torn limb from limb.

"Run Ginny!" screamed Draco and Ginny felt herself be dragged along the smoky corridor with the two black-clad wizards flanking them. One was muttering fervently as they ran down the corridor.

Lightning arced behind her as she turned to face the murderous D-Mob. Two lightning spells slammed into her, but not before a glyph appeared briefly on the floor. She staggered back, closing a pair of double doors behind her and sealing off their persecutors.

"Are you alright Glynis?" called the remaining black wizard. His hood had been pulled back now and Ginny realised that aside from the burning red eyes, he was quite young and handsome. Nothing like the monster she had envisaged.

Glynis did not respond. Her hood had fallen across her face and the wizard edged forward to check on her. From beyond the door, the Dementors howled as the glyph exploded up into them. The heavy wooden doors shook as two bodies thudded against it. The young wizard stepped back and cast a binding spell on the doors, causing the woodwork to sprout branches with which it locked fast the doors.

"Come on. We have to get out of here!"

As they ran, they heard the doors creak and groan under the strain of spells slamming into it.

In a secluded storeroom two floors up, the trio rested. Ginny was terrified but curious about her captors.

"Why have you done this Draco? What possessed you to start killing people?" she whined. "And who is this man?"

Before Draco could speak, the tall wizard turned to her and sighed. Ginny realised that both his eyes and Draco's were normal again. "I am Johann. Draco here is not involved, although his father is a friend of a friend. If you know what I mean. We must get out quickly."

Ginny grabbed Johann. "But why have you killed all of these people? What has it proved?" 

Draco put his hand firmly over Ginny's mouth. "Shut up Ginny!"

Johann pushed Ginny away. "What are you talking about! We have only killed in self-defence!"

Ginny wormed free of Draco and glared at him. She turned to the pair of them and growled "You make me sick! You and your twisted little gang of black wizards –"

"Oh yes. We are the evil ones. I forgot. Silly child," chastised Johann. "We never asked to be in this building! Something went badly wrong and we've been framed."

"And you expect me to believe this?" spat Ginny.

Johann turned to Ginny and brought his face down close to hers. "No, I don't expect you will. You are another little brain-washed product of Dumbledore's rantings."

Ginny flinched but Draco took her hand. "It's okay Ginny. Johann is not a bad guy. Honestly," he said

"So, what is your story the Johann."

Johann was aware that time was short, so prepared another defence against the pursuing Dementors. "Ginny. Have you ever asked yourself why magicians and sorcerers must be kept hidden from the muggles?"

Ginny went quiet. In all honesty, she had never even questioned it. Her father had explained it as a matter-of-fact that muggles must never know of the wizards. Even Professor Binns had touched upon it in history, saying that muggles got hysterical and would burn witches and wizards. Ginny guessed that muggles were just to untrustworthy with such information.

"Because they would hunt us down? Turn on us?" she answered as Johann and Draco finished the spell.

"Ha!" snorted Johann. "Close enough I guess. No, the real reason lies not with the fact that the muggles are scared of us, but that we are scared of them!" 

Ginny felt stupid, but had little patience with all of this nonsense. "But why? We could easily control them and do stuff better than them, right?"

Draco butted in. "Ginny, it's not whether they would accept us or obey us. It is the fact that they are inferior to us in so many ways, but it is not the muggles who keep us hidden, but the Ministry."

"So?" whined Ginny, fed up with all of this. The trio began to retreat.

"Ginny, the Ministry controls the respect of the muggles. They own the muggles and use them for their own needs. They are traitors to our way of life. We are kept prisoner whilst they cut deals with our oppressors," said Draco.

Johann added in "Listen this is not the time or place. Draco, you have too much of your father's politics in your head. Remember that we are like the muggles. They would accept us, like they have accepted all races, creeds, sexes and sexualities in the past. They are not our enemy, but this institution is."

Ginny grabbed Johann by the collar and spun him around. "But why did you have to kill all of these people!"

Johann shook his head, and was about to speak when a fireball struck him in his back and he fell screaming. 

Beyond his corpse stepping out of a shadow stood a tall black wizard, with fiery red eyes. He began to cackle insanely as Draco dragged Ginny into a nearby room.

To be continued...

[confused? You will be…J]

Why not try out ***~*Ginny*~***'s new website at [http://blazingquills.tripod.com/][1] and read exclusively my new story, **Rainfall**. Cheers.

Disclaimer: 

The characters and setting are all thanks to J. K. Rowling. I claim no ownership of these characters, though the events I put them through are all mine. Mwah hah ha.

   [1]: http://blazingquills.tripod.com/



	10. Never Leave

Kiss Me

Never Leave.

Ginny lay in Draco's arms as they huddled in the warm darkness of another office with another dead body in. Smoke and steam poured up through holes in the floor. Outside were the sounds of Dementors and explosions.

"Come on Draco! Dumbledore needs us!" gasped Ginny, coming to her senses. 

"Really? Where is he?" 

"I left him in a storeroom nearby. He could help us get out!"

"Okay Ginny,I'll check the corridor to see if it's safe."

Ginny looked at Draco as he crept to the door and peered around outside. He had never appealed to Ginny before, but had taken in all this danger admirably. He signalled her over and the pair crunched painfully along the corridor. 

Rexil and D-Mob kicked down the splintered remnants of the ancient oak door and had regrouped. Two of the Dementors had been hurt by the glyphs and were out of action, being cared for by a third. D-Mob was down to two-thirds strength and Rexil wanted revenge. One of the Dementors clicked his tongue and explained that the wizard was in the Chamber of Artefacts. Rexil nodded and they bounded off to get them. 

Ginny had gotten through this far and had resolved to survive. No matter what horrors came, she would prevail. Or so she kept telling herself. 

She cleared her throat and asked "Who were those people Draco?" 

Draco had been expecting the question. "They were a faction of the Death-Eaters called Subterranean Sun. My father knows them and I support them." Draco turned to look into Ginny's horrified eyes before continuing "They are not all bad Ginny. I do not like Voldemort or anything – in fact our group is pacifist. I cannot understand what's happened here. Johann was telling me that they were set up. Someone apparated the four of them into the Ministry after trapping them two months ago. I believed him."

"So, if they did not do this, who did?"

"Oh come on Ginny - support for the muggle-loving Ministry has been waning for years. This seems like a political set-up. Someone seems to be rubbishing their opposition."

"My dad said a few Ministers had gone missing last week. I wonder if they have anything to do with it."

The Black Wizard stood in the great Chamber of Artefacts. The Chamber consisted of a north and south wall made up entirely of recently broken windows and alcoves with great oak doors in the east and west walls. Although the name implied that Artefacts were kept there, the main purpose of this chamber was to discuss their lawfulness, and as such the room contained no actual artefacts and was a mess of charred wood, splintered glass and broken timber.

The Black Wizard pushed back his hood and he surveyed the world outside the Ministry.He stood there covered in blood and his eyes blazing fire. The hem of his robes was burning with magical fire and gave him an unearthly feel.

"Soon muggles, you will know fear once more," he hissed.

"Lord Gordon," called out a voice behind him. He turned slowly.

A wizard dressed identically to Lord Gordon stood opposite framed against the southern wall of windows. Between them a mere fifty feet, filled only with broken furniture and a smashed great table. Lord Gordon recognised him as Lord Ames and guessed exactly what had happened: Lord Ames had been working for the Ministry all along and had now come to expose his treachery.

"Lord Gordon. You are under arrest," stated Lord Ames calmly. Lord Gordon smiled at the predictable nature of his adversary.

"Oh, I don't know. It's so frustrating to think the Ministry will actually look stronger after this attack!" grumbled Draco.

"When did you get into politics?" sneered Ginny.

"Ha! All my life!" Draco seemed to turn cold at this. "The earliest picture of me has me waving on top of my father's shoulders at a political rally. He was a lot more active years ago, but business seems to have taken him over. Voldemort and his cronies always were the radicals. I would love dearly to see the day when wizards and muggles could live together without fear of recrimination. That is what the Subterranean Sun seek. Nothing more. Voldemort is a bit mad to be honest."

"How would you know? Have you met him?"

"Met him? Oh dear no. My father has though." Draco went silent for a moment. "My father does not fear anything, but he fears Voldemort."

"So, this pointless little war is all politics?" trembled Ginny, half with rage, half with shock.

"Well, yes. Aren't all wars about politics?" smiled Draco. Ginny seemed to shake as tears flooded her eyes.

"But all of these deaths? Why would the Ministry do such a thing!"

"Oh come on. It's not all of the Ministry is it?" Draco leant closer and began to wipe the tears from Ginny's eyes with his tattered handkerchief.

"But all those murders-"

"Will be levelled at the Subterranean Sun faction, whose members will no doubt be immediately hunted down and exterminated."

Ginny went quiet. "They would not do that would they?"

Rexil and his pack of five Dementors crept along the west wing towards the chamber. They were at the door now and could hear the two wizards inside bickering.

"And you think muggles worthy of all this protection do you?"

"Lord Gordon, please surrender and come quietly."

"Ha!"

And then silence. Rexil agonised over what to do. It sounded as if there could be a fellow Ministry agent inside, yet he was a soldier and had his orders.

"Oh come on Ginny! You have been swallowing all those kind worlds of good and evil from Dumbledore haven't you! The Ministry has risen to power through eliminating its rivals over the last dozen decades or so. Ask yourself this: why are wizards scared of muggles? Why is the Ministry in league with Dementors? And why isn't the riots of the sixties and seventies featured in our history lessons? It's all fake. We're all being brainwashed into believing that what we're doing here has some purpose. Hogwarts has become nothing more that a breeding ground for muggle-loving, surface-fearing idiots!"

Ginny thought for a bit. "Oh, and there was me thinking you were so anti-muggle because you were a spoilt little brat from a rich family." She smiled at Draco. He sighed and seemed to relax a bit.

"Sorry Ginny. I did not mean to do the whole political broadcast bit. Sorry."

"My word, a Malfoy apologises to a Weasley? What would your father say?" brightening up and feeling less soppy.

Draco winced. "You probably would not like it." Then he laughed nervously. They walked in silence for a bit, passing under a sign indicating that they were in the east wing and that the Chamber of Artefacts was up ahead. 

"Are you sure this is the way?" asked Draco.

"Of course I am - I can read you know! We nip through this big room ahead and Dumbledore's a-snoring on the other side." Ginny giggled at the rhyme and Draco steadied her as the giggling became sobbing.

"Oh I hope he's alright Draco," she sniffed.

"Don't worry," he replied. Ginny realised that Draco had her in his arms and she hugged him. She stared into his eyes, his lips close to hers.

"Come on," he said gruffly, as if embarrassed. Ginny remembered herself and the pair turned the final corner to the Chamber of Artefacts.

Albus Dumbledore sat up and was feeling woozy yet restored. He cast out his mind in search of Ginny and Draco and felt them nearby. And then he realised that he could hear voices clicking and muttering nearby: Dementors! Albus tried to stand up, but fell hard causing a pile of books to crash down next to him.

Outside the Dementors became silent.

Lord Ames raised his hand. It was crackling with a deadly ball of green light. "Lord Gordon, you leave me no alternative."

Lord Gordon was now entirely shrouded in flame. He too had his hand raised and fire was dripping malevolently from his wand. "Come on then, old friend!" he hissed.

"I never knew you had this more caring side Draco."

"Oh Ginny, please." The pair had been whispering to each other to keep up their spirits.

"No I mean it. You've really impressed me," smiled Ginny. Draco actually blushed and Ginny felt a thrill inside her chest.

"Well Weasley, I'd never had thought you were so passionate – outside of Potter of course!" jeered Draco.

Ginny playfully hit him, despite the pang of pain the comment had caused. "Okay. Just through here."

She pushed open the eastern door to the Chamber of Artefacts.

The Dementor at his side vaporised the western door as Rexil dived through, followed by the remains of D-Mob. Each crackled with sky blue electricity. The Dementor who destroyed the door turned to look behind her to see what that noise had been. Dumbledore's shadow passed out of sight around the corner.

Draco and Ginny stumbled onwards into the room as the two wizards, four Dementors and their leader spread out through the room.

"Rexil! We need Lord Gordon alive!" cried Lord Gordon.

"I have my orders. No-one must survive this mess," said Rexil, fixing Lord Ames with a stare.

"You see? Even your precious Ministry surrenders you to save itself!" sneered Lord Gordon.

Two Dementors raised their hands to kill Lord Gordon, by Lord Ames intervened and disintegrated the pair with a ball of black fire. Rexil turned and unleashed lightning at Lord Ames, but Lord Ames was shielded somehow. Even so, some of the electricity smashed through and Lord Ames was flipped onto his back.

Lord Gordon laughed as he unleashed a dozen fiery bolts, each fanning out and igniting the furniture all around. Another Dementor was consumed by fire.

Draco pulled Ginny to one side as fire raged all around them. They crouched by the main table and Draco held Ginny as she sobbed.

Rexil screamed and leapt onto Lord Gordon. Despite the flames burning Rexil sorely, Lord Gordon was being beaten hard and collapsed under the attack.

The last Dementor was rejoined by his partner from outside the room. Lord Ames stood up and unleashed a tiny yet deadly ball of purple light at Rexil's back. It struck and flung him out though the window screaming. The male Dementor turned on Lord Ames and unleashed a powerful ball of crackling white lightning.

Ginny screamed as the ball rocketed towards them, raising the hairs on her neck and arms. She realised that Draco was too tall and would be hit by the spell so she jumped up and pinned him to the floor, pushing him clear in time.

Lord Ames and the furniture in the corner of the room disappeared in an almighty explosion of electricity, masonry, glass and timber. 

Draco lay stunned by the blast. He saw that the explosion had created a hole in the wall which he was sure that he and Ginny could get to unseen.

"Come on Ginny! This is our chance!" he cried.

But Ginny rolled off of him onto the floor, coughing blood from her lips. Above her right breast a splinter of bloody wood stood proud, several inches long.

Draco looked down at Ginny and panicked. He pulled the splinter free. His hand tried to stem the blood, but it pumped through his fingers. Ginny gargled and her eyes looked around wildly, blood bubbling at the corners of her mouth.

"Don't die Ginny. Please!" wailed Draco, tears in his eyes.

Ginny heart pumped more of her blood from her body and now she lay in a large puddle of blood. Draco was aware of screams and explosions, but he simply did not care. He wanted Ginny to be okay.

"G-go," managed Ginny.

"Never. I'm not leaving you behind. Not now." Draco knelt down and over Ginny. He brushed her hair from her eyes and caressed her face.

Ginny was feeling sleepy and in her dreamlike state could see the Dementor standing behind Draco, hands blazing with electricity. She wanted to tell Draco to get out but could not. Draco's face filled her vision. 

The blood continued to pump through the fingers of Draco's right hand. His other hand supported her head so that they might kiss. He realised that someone was standing over them, but he did not care. He kissed her. 

Her heart stopped pumping. Her eyes closed, shutting out the pain. His eyes closed, shutting out reality.

Their world became a beautiful white light, locked in a kiss that time had frozen.

THE END

[but expect an epilogue]

Why not try out ***~*Ginny*~***'s new website at [http://blazingquills.tripod.com/][1] and read exclusively my new story, **Rainfall**. Cheers.

Disclaimer: 

The characters and setting are all thanks to J. K. Rowling. I claim no ownership of these characters, though the events I put them through are all mine. Mwah hah ha.

   [1]: http://blazingquills.tripod.com/



	11. Epilogue

Kiss Me

Epilogue

Alabraxia looked at her colleagues manning the crystal balls they had used to look out for their four wizards and Draco with. Now the crystal balls were clouded and they feared the worst. 

"Get out. Everyone leave," she sighed.

The dozen wizards with her, all dressed in black, reluctantly began to leave. This was the last coven of the Subterranean Sun that Alabraxia knew of. They used to number in the thousands centuries ago. Now there were a handful. In their warm candlelit archaic chamber far below London, the Subterranean Sun had organised many a protest against the Ministry. Their members walked freely amongst the muggles above and never took violent action. 

The Ministry had allied itself strongly with the British government. Small secret muggle groups formed and actively helped integrate the wizards into society. Muggles was a offensive word, for they were all human at the end of the day.

And this was the point. Muggles had embraced wizards. In every home, everyone knew the legend of Merlin and the such. In the select arcane clubs, muggles allowed rogue wizards to enthral them with their conjuring tricks and inspire them. Wizards were impressive on the small scale. Wizards had power. Yet muggles outnumbered wizards a thousand to one. A wizard could entertain a crowd, but could not defeat a mob.

And so the Ministry had been founded. At first to protect the wizards. Now it used them as political currency. A great betrayal of every right and liberty that wizards everywhere should enjoy. They were humans forced to live in hiding for their beliefs and their talents. The Subterranean Sun was one of many activist groups founded to bring the Ministry to justice for it's betrayal. 

Hogwarts had been a masterstroke for the Ministry. It had helped to create the myth that the world of the muggle was to be pitied and the world of the wizard to be special. And that it was always two worlds. Separate and always so. A muggle could not enter Hogwarts nor could a wizard enter the world of muggles. Segregation of another minority: its what the muggles did best.

And it was the same the world over. America had a strict policy against wizards, most of which migrated to Canada and Mexico. Europe was more relaxed with Russia, Africa and China being surprisingly welcoming of wizards, whose only real opponents were the church. And yet wherever you went, wizards and their non-human cohorts were treated as beasts and outcasts.

You could be a wizard, but you had to have permission. Until then, you were just another muggle.

There was a scream behind her. Alabraxia knew this day would come. She turned and saw that a plague of insects had begun pouring in through gaps in the stonework around them. Within seconds, each member was picked clean of flesh. 

The Subterranean Sun was no more.

Draco opened his eyes. Around him bustled the many voices of wizards. He looked around and saw their dove white coats flocking to their aid.

"Come away please," said a firm yet warm voice by his ear. Draco turned to look into the eyes of a young woman next to him. "Please. We're here to help."

Draco relinquished Ginny and was instantly nudged to one side by the wizard and an assistant. 

He stood up, blinking in the warm afternoon sunshine. The Chamber of Artefacts was immaculate. Padding over to the window, he examined the glass: not even cracked.

Turning back to the room, he surveyed the wizards around. They were six of them. They were all strangers. Four were now busy saving Ginny's life. The remaining two, notably older than the others, ambled towards Draco. Both were white-haired men and looked around Dumbledore's age.

"What's your name?" asked one as the other began examining the cuts and bruises on Draco's arm.

"Get off me!" he protested. Memories of the carnage and death still flitted through his mind, raking their claws through every fear and pain inside him.

Draco pushed them aside and made his was over to Ginny. She lay flanked by the four wizards. Her robes had been cut open and one of the wizards was dissecting her exposed chest. Draco felt faint and was caught by one of the elderly wizards.

"It's okay. You have been through a lot boy. Come. Come and sit with me." The pair of wizards tended to Draco's wounds whilst he sat in a beautiful armchair. He saw the rays of sunlight coming through the window and prayed Ginny would be fine. Through the dusty sunlight walked Albus Dumbledore, his white robes glowing in the sun. Draco stared at him as if he were a ghost, or even perhaps, an angel.

Dumbledore embraced Draco like a son and hugged him until they were both quite tearful.

Ginny sat upright with a start, blood spittling from her mouth. Air rushed into her damaged lungs drawing in life and restoring her. But pain wracked her body. Agony gnawed at her. A kindly wizard had repaired her robe with their wand so it fitted snugly to her tender chest.

"You've had a nasty fall little girl," cooed one of the four wizards tending her needs. Ginny smiled and her heart leapt when she saw Draco nearby. 

Draco bounded over and hugged her. They stared into each others eyes in the sunlight.

Rexil had survived the fall. Six Dementors had survived the battle. Lord Ames had survived the blast. All were debriefed by Ministry ministers as to their futures. Rexil had lost an arm in the conflict. Lord Ames had been blinded. All were offered retirement. All felt compelled to accept and were never seen in the Ministry again.

"But how did we survive?" begged Draco as the three of them groggily made their way back into their carriage home.

"Ah well, you see," smiled Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling as if he had been bursting to tell his story, "I managed to mimic myself into looking like one of those Dementors when one of them crept out. Then I snuck in and was just in time to see you two cowering away behind the broken chairs and whatnot. I saw that you were to be zapped, so I froze you in a bubble of time. This gave me enough time to dispel all sorts of spells and put to sleep everyone else."

"But your wand?" asked Ginny, "you did not have it did you?" Then she slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out Dumbledore's wand. "See! I had it!"

"Ah, well, in times of emergency, you make do with whatever you can find!" smiled Dumbledore, and produced Ginny's wand from his pocket.

"My wand! But how?"

"Oh well, wizards get old and always forget where they put their wands. A useful trick is to 'wish and fish' for a nearby one and hope whatever floats on through your door is the right one! And lo and behold, of all the wands in the Ministry building, I get to find your one!"

"Wow! That's amazing!" cooed Ginny as the pair exchanged wands.

"I think it helps if it is a wand you are familiar with, and you and Draco were practically hitting each other with them all the way here, so I guess that's why this one remembered me – it must have thought I was a better owner!" Ginny laughed. Draco remained quiet.

"Are you okay Draco?" asked Dumbledore kindly.

Draco sighed. "So, how come the Ministry building looks okay again?"

Dumbledore laughed. "Dear Draco, the Ministry is a building that has survived more attacks and plots than the Houses of Parliament! If we wizards were to have our own Guy Fawkes night, then we'd be setting off fireworks every week! The Ministry even has a team of wizards whose sole purpose is to redecorate the Ministry after such an attack!"

Draco smiled at the craziness of the idea. As he stared at the Ministry building disappearing into the distance, he knew in his mind that it was probably true.

"And we never got to give our speeches," sighed Ginny.

"Don't matter. They would not have really listened anyway," winced Draco.

Ginny held his hand all the way back to Hogwarts.

Cornelius Fudge announced that terrorists had broken into the Ministry and had killed eighteen fine wizards before being caught and slain. As a counter-measure against possible future attacks, there would be a tightening of defence and more power to stop and search anyone, wizard or muggle, suspected of having a grudge against the Ministry. 

"The time has come where we must stand up to those who would rather use violence than negotiation to make their point. The time has come when we, as a people, must ensure that our way of life is preserved. At any costs. There can be no half-measures in the war against terrorism." The elite wizards and top government ministers applauded loudly as he concluded.

THE END.

[no really, THE END]

That's to everyone who supported me on this, my trickiest one yet - ta. 

Hope you enjoyed the conspiracy part – sorry it got so gory.

It was difficult yet enjoyable, especially making out that it was a bad ending. 

J Sorry!L [but necessary] J

Why not try out ***~*Ginny*~***'s new website at [http://blazingquills.tripod.com/][1] and read exclusively my new story, **Rainfall**. Cheers.

Disclaimer: 

The characters and setting are all thanks to J. K. Rowling. I claim no ownership of these characters, though the events I put them through are all mine. Mwah hah ha.

   [1]: http://blazingquills.tripod.com/



End file.
